Sugarcane In The Easy Morning
by cadkins08
Summary: S/C. Despite his threats, he kept his silence. She didn’t talk for the rest of the session. One-Shot.


**Title: Sugarcane In The Morning**

**Rating: Teen**

**Summary: S/C. Despite his threats, he kept his silence. She didn't talk for the rest of the session.**

Tears were something she was all too familiar with. Ever since the van der Bass wedding, her life had headed downhill. It was something that was out of her control. She took pleasure in knowing that her life wasn't the only one. Blair Waldorf's life was just as bad as Serena's, because Chuck had ended things. She could never tell her best friend the real reason, though if she had it would make both of their lives worse. She'd lose Blair, again. Chuck Bass didn't care, he wanted to tell Blair.

Tears were streaking down the blonde's face as her stepbrother slammed out of her room with "I'm telling her, and if you cared about us, you would want everyone to know." The thing she hadn't spoken up with was that she did care about their relationship, she just was afraid at the moment to air out the details of their affair. She was also afraid to tell him that somehow under the Hampton sun, she had fallen in love with him.

* * *

Every dinner was awkward. Lily and Bart pretended not to notice the hostile tension between Chuck and Serena. They assumed it was something do with school or something like they normally fight about. They had no idea that their children had had a lover's quarrel, or that on the night of November 15th, after dinner, Chuck went in Serena's room and they made up for the time being. She still hadn't wanted to tell anyone yet, so the cold shoulder was reinforced.

She had lost fifteen pounds that she would have rather kept. It was from poor diet; when he was giving her the death glare, she found she lost her appetite. She still felt the way she had when they had heaven in the Hampton, and the fact that Dan wanted her back couldn't even begin to fill the void inside of her.

Despite all his threats, Chuck never told anyone about them. He kept quiet and that made Serena want to shout it from the roof of the Met. She wanted him back, and he had returned to Blair.

* * *

She had lost him. Completely. He had caught her…with Nate. She didn't want to kiss Nate, but she wanted to fill complete again, so she had to try. He walked in right as Nate's lips touched hers. He stopped coming to dinner.

* * *

Serena gave up. She was finally going to give in and risk everything, because no matter what her brain told her, she was in love with Chuck. She walked from her room to his, mentally preparing her speech begging for forgiveness. She knocked twice. Before giving it a third knock, she twisted the knob, the door easily opening.

Tears fell again as she took in the empty room. Stripped of all his possessions. He was gone.

* * *

Graduation was supposed to be the happiest moment of your high school career, you're finally out. But the freshly applied mascara was running down her cheeks as she examined herself, clad in grad gown, in her mirror. Her vision blurred as her newly painted fingertips gripped the white bottle beside the sink. Numerous white pills fell into her recently moisturized hand, resting for only moments before hitting her tongue. The pale gold gloss smearing on the glass cup as she tossed her head back, gagging slightly at her actions and the dry pills as they went down her throat.

Moments later, crimson blood ran into her gold hair. Different pills counteracted from before. Her thin frame hitting the marble floor with a whisper of fabric to rock.

* * *

Tears fell from Lily Bass as she followed the ambulance in a taxi that was too slow for her liking. Not knowing that if she was with her daughter her tears would fall harder, as a mildly delusional Serena van der Woodsen whispered repeatedly, "Chuck."

* * *

As they all gathered and Serena slept in a comatose way, Chuck told everyone what had been going on since June. No one really cared; Blair and Nate had expected it. Bart almost hit Chuck, but Lily stopped him. When she woke, Serena was under informed, she knew nothing about everyone knowing the truth. She wouldn't talk. At all, she remained mute, even though she was asked time and time again why she had did it.

She kept her silence because Chuck was still absent from her hospital room. And no one told her that every night as she slept, Chuck sat beside her, eyes wide, never moving just watching her sleep.

* * *

The pale green of Dr. Bleeming's office was calming. They had been sending her there for the past month. All of her friends were preparing for college, Serena was just staying her room.

"Why did you try to kill yourself?" The older female was impeccably dressed.

"I lost the will to live." Serena replied, keeping eye contact.

"And how did you do that?"

"I fell in love, you know the story, doc." Serena said, not talking the rest of her session.

* * *

She jumped. She wasn't expecting to see Chuck Bass sitting on her bed after therapy.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked, trying to keep her tone indifferent.

"Why did you do it?" He returned, ignoring her question.

She pursed her lips, swallowed deeply and replied, "You left."

"You and Nate." It was a statement.

"I only kissed him because I was sick of the void." She retorted, feeling anger flare up inside.

"I love you, Serena, that's why I was so pissed about the fact you didn't want to tell anyone." He had his voice low.

"I tried to kill myself because you were gone, you should know I love you." She giggled at herself even though it was serious.

It took him five seconds to close the distance between him.

The End.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: I know I Know and I'll update KOT soon…I've just got to retype it…but I wrote this in the mean time.

_**Review…and tell me what you think since I've never wrote in this style before..**_


End file.
